finchfandomcom-20200213-history
Finch
Finch Main Information Name: Finch Nicknames: Finchyy/Finchy/Finchbb/Finchybb/??Finch Fry??/??Flappy Finch?? Type of Wolf: Canis Lycaon (Eastern Wolf) Sex: Female Age: 15 Moons Year & Three Months OC Birthday: December 3rd Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Pack/Group/Clan: The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits Position: Regent Aide Previous Position(s): Plethora, Loner/Rogue, Beta, Back-up Beta, Hunting Elite, Warrior Sin: Sloth/Greed Preceded By: N/A Suceeded By: N/A Spirit: Ice Dog Previous Inhabitants: ShadowClan (Stonestar) November 29, 2015, left December 8, 2015 / The Pack of Shadowed Paws December 31st, 2015, left on April 3rd, 2016 Theme Song: Control - Halsey / Heart-Shaped Box - Nirvana Family Tree Format - (Family Member - (Name/Username/Alive or Deceased/ Location) |Trust Rate%| Mother - '''Selima (Female/Deceased/Location Unknown) |92%| '''Father - '''Runner (Male/Deceased/Location Known) |0%| ''Siblings - '' '''Half-Sister - Silver (Reindeerrabbit2/Alive/Location Known) |85%| Half-Sister-In-Law - Sunaki (gleamtheshinyumbreon/Alive/Location Known) |96.9%| Half-Sister-In-Law - Nyota (123Woof/Alive/Location Known) |97%| Half-Sister-In-Law - Usiku (??/??/Location Unknown) |72%| Crushes - '' Xaal (xxsparrowfeather1xx/Alive/Location Known) {Mate} |99.9%| ''Mate -'' Xaal (xxsparrowfeather1xx/Alive/Location Known) |99.9%| ''Former Mates - N/A Nieces/Nephews - ' ''Falcon (Avaliable/Alive/Location Unknown) |XX%| Komorebi (Avaliable/Alive/Location Unknown) |XX%| Swift (Ajtough12/Unsure/Location Unknown) |XX%| ''Offspring -'' Sky (IvyNelly/Alive/Location Known) |79%|'' Adopted'' Zuki (Snowpatch101/Alive/Location Known) |78%| Kin (Angel1597/Alive/Location Known) |78%| Blood Miku (Ollymat/Alive/Location Known) |77%| Appearance ''Height:'' 6'3'' (From Tail to the Tip of Muzzle) 4'10'' (From Ground to Tip of Ears)'' ''Pelt: Finch has a pale tan and black pelt, and it is usually fluffed up to make herself seem bigger than her actual body. ''Eyes: ''Finch has dark green, narrow-ish eyes. They sometimes tend to have a small bit of shine in them, especially when in moonlight. ''Scars: ''Shallow, long scar on the left hind leg// Deep but short scar on the muzzle// ''Differences: ''Small paws, thick, long pelt, short-ish hackles, narrow, slanted eyes, and a long, bushy tail. Personality '''''Pros: Generosity- '''Even though Finch can be stubborn and occasionally obnoxious, she tries her best to be generous. Her personality is calm, but she can sometimes go out of hand (or paw..?) for things she loves.' Perseverance- 'Finch keeps going, and doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. Her perseverance is one of the main points of her personality, and she tries to be perseverant most, if not more, of the time.' ''Calmness - '''Finch is usually calm, and tries not to be (or more mainly, show) a sore-loser, even when things don't work out the way she wants it to be.' Cons:'' Obnoxiousness: '''Finch can be very obnoxious at times, but not to any of her leaders/alphas. She does this when she gets frustrated, and wants to get the enemy back, but only in verbal fights.' ''Greed: '''Very greedy at times, she can take over what she wants, and take advantage of that. But, this is only occasionally, and it lasts not too long.' ''Stubbornness: '''Finch is ''very ''stubborn at times. Usually refusing to believe something, she does, as a punishment, the "silent-treatment". ''' 'Likes and Dislikes ''Likes: '' *Her Pack (Obviously). *Her friends, specifically trustworthy ones. *Kind wolves. *Voles Prey *Similes/Metaphors '''''Dislikes: *Finch hates getting thrown under the bus, and deceived when she trusts anyone. *She hates rude, hoaxing people/wolves, and repetitive disrespect to her or her Packmates. *Teasing, taunting, anything that may make her angry, she may act vigorously angry in some situations. *Twolegs/Longpaws *Anyone that brings up her history. Backstory Finch was born into a litter of two, however her brother, Oak, had died at 6 moons due to his melevolant father. Despite her mother's constant respect and generosity, she still managed to live a somewhat harsh life. Why, you ask? Due to Runner, her father. He was rude and demented, frequently trying to bite Finch and Oak's heels, and had a sharp tongue. He was short-tempered, and was raised the same way. Let's not dig into her father's story, though. Selima, her mother, trained and raised Finch, teaching her primary skills to live through life. Hunting, battle, and almost everything a Mentor would teach his Trainee. This was very fortunate, due to the fact that Finch decided to leave her families dens, and Runner. Anything to escape Runner. By now, she was 10 moons. Finch knew she had half-siblings, but didn't know who they were. She was very willing to find them. And a Pack. Deciding a crucial, difficult plan, she figured out how to do it; she would sneak out at night. Figuring that Selima, as kind as she was, would take this not too badly, Finch told her mother. However, this in fact was not taken kindly, and her mother scolded her, and let all of the bottled-up aggravation out. Finch forced her to sleep, not in a penurious way. When Runner finally fell asleep as well, Finch snuck out, never looking back. It was, in fact, very fortunate that Selima taught her the skills. If that never did occur, Finch would've never survived in that astringent forest. Once upon her journeys, she came upon a Pack, The Pack of Shadowed Paws. After living there for a relatively long time, she made new friends. Discussing with one of them, a new recruit, Silver, she found that they had the same Mother. They were both rather surprised, and immediately reunited with each-other. Due to major reasons and loyalty to her friends, she later on left the Pack of Shadowed Paws, and joined the Pack of Ephemeral Spirits, where she's found a new home and is a proud Regent Aide of their Pack. And so the days go on... Category:Original Character Category:Serirroal Category:Wolves